Fremione and Brotherly Love
by RAIKIM4everlover
Summary: Summary mainly inside. Set in GoF. Hermione has a secret, and Bill, Fred, and George help her out. Please give it a chance, I think it's better than I'm making it sound. WARNING: Self-harm, cutting, and blood


**HEY! Here's a short little one shot for you! Bill/ George/ Hermione Brother- sister love with slight Fremione.  
_\^_^/\^_^/\^_^/\^_^/\^_^/\^_^/_**

Hermione was excited to go to the World Cup, don't get her wrong. However, she wasn't so stoked after her parents lectured her about how she should have been working on her homework instead of going to the event.

Currently, Hermione was sitting in the bathroom, resting her forehead against the cool surface of the bathtub. With a blade in hand, she thinks about all of the possibilities. The thinks of her friends, her family, and her crush: Fred Weasley. She thought of how he didn't like her back, and how he never would.

No one would miss me, she thought as she stared at the blade, slowly bringing it closer to her exposed wrist. This next scar would accompany many others, those of which a simple glamour charm concealed. No one knew of her bad habit, not even Ginny Weasley, her best female friend.

All I need to do, is one, well placed, cut, and no one would even care. Thoughts like those came often to Hermione in days like that. The only time she ever felt them disappear, was when she was near the twins, Charlie, or Bill.

She believes that George had spotted one of the cuts before. She had caught him staring at her arm before. No one else noticed, as far as she knew, and he, nor anyone else, ever talked to her about it, so she didn't worry.

At this moment, she had her father's words in her head:

'If you want to go, fine, go, but don't even THINK about coming home afterwards. You are staying at the Weasley's until you go back to school. NOW GO!'

Her mother went along with it:

'If you want to throw your life away, that's fine by me. But don't come crying to me when your grades are in the toilet and you have no friends!'

Throwing my life away sounds like a brilliant idea, Hermione thought to herself. She slowly drew the blade across her wrist, drawing blood. But the door opening stopped her dead in her movements. She didn't even have time to hide the blade before Bill came rushing in, followed by Fred and George.

"Merlin, Hermione." Bill muttered as he slowly took the blade away from her and set in on the counter. George grabbed a towel and handed it off to Bill, who securely wrapped it around Hermione's wrist.

"How… how did you…?" She started to ask. She saw George, whose eyes were down, looking anywhere but her, and she understood. "You told them?"

"I had to," George said while looking at her. She expected disgust, disappointment, or even anger, but he looked concerned. "You were gone for a long time and Bill was going to check on you. I couldn't let him find out like. I had a feeling you were going to do this. You've barely eaten for three days."

"And besides, I pushed him to it." Bill told her. She looked at him questioningly.

((FLASHBACK 5 minutes previous))

"I'm going to go check on 'Mione." Bill said as he got up from his seat. George stood abruptly and dragged his eldest brother aside, and of course his twin followed him.

"I'll go. Just… go eat. Both of you." George stressed on the word both.

"No, I'm the oldest, I'll go." Bill started to go, but George held him back. "George."

"Listen," George started, not bothering with how he could tell him and his twin apart, "There's just… something that you might now want to see. Just let me go up there and check on her."

"Is something wrong with Hermione?" Fred asked his twin with a concerned expression. George always knew that he had a crush on Hermione, even though he never told him or admitted it.

"I… listen. If I tell you this, you have to keep it to yourselves." George said. Fred nodded, and Bill reluctantly did so. George sighed and prepared to tell Hermione's possibly, hopefully, darkest secret. "There are cuts on her wrists. Some healed, but some fresh. I noticed them about a week ago, but I didn't want to invade her privacy since I barely know her, you know? But I also didn't want to go spreading it around."

"I'm glad you told me, George, it'll help." Bill said as he went up the stairs, taking them two or three at a time. The twins looked at each other and followed. They knew about her cutting, but they were not prepared for what they saw when their eldest brother opened the door.

((END FLASHBACK))

Hermione was crying into Bill's shoulder, instantly regretting what she had done all those months. As she cries, Bill is rubbing soothing circles on her back and whispering reassurances into her ear.

"Guys, can I have a minute with her?" Fred asked. They both nodded and left Hermione alone in the capable hands of Fred.

"What is it, Fred?"

"Hermione, it kills me to see you like this. You look so… I don't know, so vulnerable, like something's going to take you away from me at any moment. I've really liked you for a long time. Please, Hermione, will you go out with me?" Fred asked at the end of his speech. Hermione's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Yes!" At that, Fred's lips sealed over hers, and his arms wrapped around her small frame. Fred Weasley made a pact with himself to never allow her to harm herself ever again.

**How was it? Like it? Love it? Hate it? I wanna know!**


End file.
